memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Frankenstein
Vfd results for Frankenstein ;Frankenstein: Nothing to do with Trek. The article is also one sentence long. Delete User:Tobyk777 24 June 2005 * Keep. Obvsiously because it is cited to a specific episode it has something to do with Trek. All it needed was a stub notice. --Gvsualan 07:56, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) * Keep. I added a little bit to the page; Didn't Trip name a bunch of Frankenstein episodes once? Impulse I think. Plus he had the action figure in TATV. If we have pages for the minor movies only named, we clearly should have this one. -AJHalliwell 23:49, 24 Jun 2005 (UTC) *'Keep' --AmdrBoltz 18:35, 27 Jun 2005 (UTC) ** We'll be Keeping --Gvsualan 05:25, 29 Jun 2005 (UTC) Influenced by Frankenstein? *At least two epsidoes of TNG have possible "Frankenstein" elements: # 76 Dr Soong killed by Lore {Scientist killed by own monster} & # 167 has Data being "killed" by superstitious villagers. :According to the Star Trek: The Next Generation Companion, was indeed influenced by Frankenstein. There's no comment on though.– Cleanse 13:35, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Is Frankenstein based on a true story in the Star Trek Universe? Taking into account that Spock claimed to be quoting one of his ancestors with a Sherlock Holmes quote (in ST VI), the reference Guinan made to Frankenstein didn't seem to be done lightly. And we know from Time's Arrow that she has met Mark Twain. Why not Victor Frankenstein? 18:33, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :You say that as if you think Mark Twain is merely fictional. He was a real person. As far as the Holmes quote goes, the sentiment expressed was not attributed to Holmes at all, and nobody thinks Holmes was supposed to be Spock's ancestor. If that's your reasoning, it doesn't support your speculation. --TribbleFurSuit 20:21, 25 May 2008 (UTC) :: How did you interpret this as suggesting that Mark Twain is also fictional? 15:01, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::Because Victor Frankenstein is a fictional character and you're attributing to him as if he is real, but he's not, so it sounds like you're saying Mark Twain is fictional. As far as Spock's quote it's simple. His mother is human, his ancestor is then Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and not Holmes. – Morder 19:12, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::It's possible that she meant the person that wrote the book was a friend, but referred to what happened in the book. Perhaps, though, she had enjoyed and read the book enough where she had considered Victor a friend, because of what happens to him and the creature being so 'alien' and she herself was one etc... Not that...this is meant to be speculating to much...--Terran Officer 19:20, 23 July 2008 (UTC) :::::It's also possible that Guinan was simply making a joke. You're over-analyzing. I once had a friend who would tell everyone EXACTLY what was on his mind, no matter how offensive it was or whose feelings got hurt (he simply didn't care). We always joked that Spock must have been his teacher since he would never lie or sugar coat anything. Under this logic I guess that means I thought Spock was a real person. 12:05, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Uncited note The following note has been uncited for awhile now. We need a comment from the producers, not weasel words (who says?): * It is said that ''Frankenstein was the inspiration behind the TOS episode and the first Star Trek movie, .'' – Cleanse ( talk | ) 10:32, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Split Surely we can have separate pages for the book and the movie. --LauraCC (talk) 17:51, May 9, 2018 (UTC) :Support. Makes complete sense, feels like a simple ovesight that this isn't the case already. -- Capricorn (talk) 18:55, May 9, 2018 (UTC)